Ring! Ring!
by phytoncide
Summary: Salah sambung masa kini yang digunakan jadi lapak ngerdus. [WARNING! Crack pair! KriSuho. KrisHo. FanMyeon. Phone call. Suck suck suck. (1)dialogue (0)narration.]
1. Chapter 1

**10.24 AM**

 **Incoming call**

 **Unknown number**

* * *

" **Halo?"**

" **Sia—"**

" _Satu tambah satu sama dengan?"_

" **Hah?"**

" _Satu tambah satu sama dengan?"_

 **"Du-dua?"**

" _Kalau aku tambah kamu sama dengan?"_

" **Hah?"**

" **Salah sambung ya?"**

" _Aku tambah kamu sama dengan?"_

 **"…"**

" _Kita."_

* * *

— **Call Ended—**

* * *

" _Lah, dimatiin."_

" _Songong emang si bocel."_


	2. Chapter 2

**9.22 AM**

 **Incoming call**

 **Unknown number**

* * *

 _"Pagiku cerahku."_

 **"Hah?"**

 _"Matahari bersinar."_

 **"..."**

 _"Kugendong tas merahku, di pundak."_

 **"Apaan sih?!"**

 _"Dendeng dendeng apa yang nyegerin?"_

 **"..."**

 _"Dendeng dendeng apa yang nyegerin?"_

 **"Gak tau!"**

 _"Dendengin suara kamu."_

 **"..."**

 _"..."_

 **"..."**

 _"Ha—"_

* * *

 **—Call ended—**

* * *

 _"Sumpahin gak tambah tinggi lo, bocel."_

* * *

 _ginian doang sampe 100 rider. 100=krisho hng. seneng? ofc._ apaansih


	3. Chapter 3

**11.20 AM**

 **Incoming call**

 **Teroris**

* * *

 **"Haㅡ"**

 _"McFlurry atau McFloat?"_

 **"Apanya?"**

 _"Mau McFlurry atau McFloat?"_

 **"Mc-McFlurry?"**

 _"Bukain pintu rumah."_

 **"Hah?"**

 _"Bukain pintu rumah lo, bocel."_

 **"Ngapain? Sori gak nerima sumbangan.** "

 _"Buruan, ntar caㅡ"_

* * *

 **ㅡCall Endedㅡ**

* * *

 _"Anjir sia-sia gue beli McFlurry sama McFloat."_

 _"Ya udahlah, umur gak ada yang tahu."_


	4. Chapter 4

**22.13**

 **Incoming call**

 **Tukang MCD**

* * *

 _"Hai."_

 **"…"**

 _"Hai."_

 **"Apaan?"**

 _"Hai kamu."_

 **"Apaan sih."**

 _"Hatiku dag dig dug saat aku—"_

 **"Gue matiin nih."**

 _"Eh jangan!"_

 _"Tumben pamit dulu, biasanya langsung tut tut tut."_

 **"Matiin beneran, nih."**

 _"Matiin gue kawinin lo besok."_

 **"Sialan. Ini siapa sih?!"**

 _"Sebut saja mawar."_

 **"Mawar siapa?!"**

 **"Rafflessia, iya."**

 _"Mawar hitamredmuda."_

 **"Hah?"**

 _"Yang nyanyi buja—"_

* * *

 **—Call Ended—**

* * *

 _"Yang abis pulsa sini yang sensi situ."_

* * *

 _halah kriuk. adA YANG MAU JOIN GRUP KRISHO TIDA. monggo pm :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**2.30 PM**

 **Incoming call**

 **Mawar**

* * *

 _"Pujaan hati."_

 **"..."**

 _"Apa kabarmu."_

 **"..."**

 _"Kuharap, kau baik-baik sa_ _ㅡ_ _"_

 **"Gue blokir nih."**

 **"Lo siapa sih?!"**

 _"Kan gue udah bilang kemarin."_

 **"Seriusan!"**

 _"..."_

 _"Gue juga mau serius kok sama lo."_

 _"Gak usah ngegas, beb."_

 **"Beneran gue blokir!"**

 _"Yah, gak asik."_

 _"Masa langsung buka topeng."_

 **"Terus mau situ apa?!"**

 _"Maunya kamu ..."_

 **"Niat banget bikin gue ngumpat!"**

 _"Yah ... ganas deh."_

 _"Gue kasih_ clue _aja, gimana?"_

 **"Buruan."**

 _"Gue bisa nyanyi baby shark."_

 **"Bocah juga bisa kali!"**

 _"Gak pake doo doo doo doo doo."_

 **"…"**

 **"Bodo amat."**

* * *

 **ㅡ** **Call Ended** **ㅡ**

* * *

 _adakah yg mau join gc krisho lagie? :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**4.30 PM**

 **Incoming call**

 **Yodaakbar**

* * *

 _"Buset ditelfonin dari kemarin sibuk melulu."_

 **"Hm ..."**

 **"Gunakan waktu longgarmu sebelum datang waktu sempitmu."**

 _"Bajigur kesambet apaan lo."_

 _"Dari kemarin kemana aja?"_

 **"Lagi sibuk."**

 _"Sombong banget, sibuk ngapain?"_

 **"Sibuk mengejar calon ibu dari anak-anakku kelak."**

 _"..."_

 _"Ini gue beneran telfon Yifan, 'kan?"_

 **"Bukan ini bokapnya."**

 **"Ya gue lah, bego."**

 _"Masih ngejar-ngejar Joonmyun?"_

 **"Nah tuh, tau."**

 _"Lo duduk sebangku, ya elah. Tinggal jedor beres 'kan."_

 **"Gak ah, pasaran."**

 **"Biar kalau gue cerita ke anak-anak gue nanti, mereka bakal bilang kalau gue ini keren."**

 _"Keren dari mananya pdkt lewat telfon."_

 **"..."**

 _"Ngapain sih, masih naksir Joonmyun bocel itu?"_

 **"Lucu aja, ntar kalau jalan bareng bisa gue ketekin."**

 _"Dih, apaan. Gak paham lagi gue sama elo."_

 **"Emang bener kata orang, Yeol."**

 _"Kenapa?"_

 **"Kalau jatuh cinta, tai kucing rasa coklat."**

 _"..."_

 _"Bodo, anjir. Geli."_

* * *

 **ㅡCall Ended** **ㅡ**

* * *

 _haii :D_


	7. Chapter 7

**7.24 PM**

 **Incoming call**

 **aneh saram**

* * *

 **"Apa lagi?!"**

 **"Gak capek apa gangguin gue mulu?!"**

 _"Gak tuh, biasa aja."_

 **"Ngeselin ya em-"**

 _"Lo mau gak jadi pacar gue?"_

 **"Hah?"**

 **"YA GAK LAH, KENAL AJA GAK!"**

 _"Oh, bagus."_

 **"Kok bagus?"**

 _"Iya, bagus."_

 **"Hah?"**

 _"Lo denger 'kan tadi gue bilang apa?"_

 **"Denger kok."**

 _"Emang gue bilang apaan?"_

 **"Lo mau gak jadi pacar gue?"**

 _"Gila kali kalau gue nolak."_

 _"Jelas mau, lah."_

 **"Loh?"**

 **"Eh?! Kok ?"**

 _"Simpen nomor gue, Joon."_

 _"Pakai sayang di belakangnya juga boleh."_

 **"Gue gak kenal sama lo, ya!"**

 _"Kenal kok."_

 **"Hah?"**

 _"Gue ketua kelas lo."_

 _"Calon ketua rumah tangga lo juga."_

 _"Wu Yifan."_

* * *

 **—Call Ended—**

* * *

 _cie udah tamat :v_

 _coba tebak ak siapa hayuu :v_


End file.
